All The Way Home
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Jack and Will get a bad waitress. Wick Slash.


Title: "All The Way Home"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My beloved, inspirational Jack, with whom I have shared moments like these  
Rating: PG-13 for language and sexual references  
Summary: Jack and Will get a bad waitress.  
Warning: Slash  
Disclaimer: Will Turner, Captain Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl, and the Pirates of the Caribbean are © & TM Disney, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

As he stared into the dark, sparkly orbs of his lover's kohl-rimmed eyes, Will thought that he would much rather watch the fireworks' reflections in Jack's eyes any time than the real things themselves. They were a new invention, and though shiny and lovely, Jack's eyes were the far better view.

Jack sat his tankard down with what Will had once thought an offensive clunk but had since learned that the barmaids expected it of him. "Like what you see, luv?" Jack asked, cupping his face and trailing a thumb beneath his jaw.

"Always," Will returned, turning his mouth to a position that allowed him to catch and suckle Jack's thumb.

"One more rum, sweet, and then I'll take ye back aboard our ship."

Our ship. The phrase circled around Will's mind. Jack had never used that word to describe the Pearl before. She had always been his, but now she was theirs. He ceased his suckling, released his thumb, and leaned forward over the table. His mouth was but a mere breath from Jack's when she arrived and set the pitcher down right between them.

Will glared at the barmaid but slid back, allowing her to fill their tankards. He sighed inwardly when he saw that she filled his to the very brim while her chest, which was clad in a bodice that somehow managed to seem both very loose and very tight at the same time, molding to the curves of her breasts yet seeming ready to fall off at the slightest pull, swung immediately into Jack's sight. She leaned before his beloved Captain, giving Jack a view that he ignored completely as he turned and ducked his head around, trying desperately to watch Will instead and assure his love that he had no interest in the annoying wench, but when she went to pour his rum, she missed.

"OUCH!" Jack roared, standing up abruptly and shaking the entire table, thus spilling Will's tankard as well.

"DAMN IT, YOU LOOSE WENCH!" Jack stared at Will in surprise. "HE'S GOT NO INTEREST IN YOU NOR DO I, YOU HARLOT! NOW LEAVE US THE PITCHER AND LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE BEFORE I RUN YOU THROUGH!"

Jack gazed at Will in utter and complete astonishment. Pushing the woman, who simpered in protest, out of the way, Jack closed the distance between them. "Forget the rum," he murmured, drawing Will to him. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close, and Will felt the rising bulge in his pants almost as detailed as if there had been no clothes between them at all. "Do ye have any idea how much ye just turned me on?" Jack demanded, his hot breath washing over Will's face.

Will shook his head mutely. He'd not expected to explode, but the woman had been at her antics all night and he had simply been unable to sit still and quiet one second longer. "That's all right, luv," Jack soothed, thrusting his hand up into Will's hair and bringing his head closer to his. Unable to wait, he kissed him long and deep before finishing his sentence, " . . . 'cause I'm gonna take ye home and show ye."

Jack kissed Will again, his tongue thrusting hungrily into the furthest recesses of his sweet mouth. Will melted against him as Jack explored every familiar cavity of his mouth. His knees grew weak as he continued to kiss him fiercely, but before he could sink, Jack picked him up into his arms, his mouth never breaking from his. He continued to ravish him with his lips that burned Will's every inch while simultaneously making him ache for more all the way home.

**The End**


End file.
